


Laundry Day

by Draennerys



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, blanket fort, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draennerys/pseuds/Draennerys
Summary: As you go do your laundry on a rainy day you meet a stranger drenched by the rain and offer him shelter.





	

———————————————–

 

“Ugh…”

You rummage through your drawer but it was no use. You had no more underwear, which means you couldn’t push laundry day any longer. You hated doing laundry ever since you moved into this apartment because it meant you had to go downstairs to the laundry room. You look outside your window: it was pouring outside. The sky is a dark grey and the rain is falling harshly against the glass. You run your hand through your hair, letting out a sigh

“Maybe there won’t be anybody since it’s raining…”

You gather the necessary items, grab your book and close the door. It’s hard to go down the stairs with that many things in your hands which make you swear as you almost trip. You manage to get to the laundry room without killing yourself and you are all alone. Relieved, you put your basket on the ground and start putting clothes in the washing machine. You sit on the machine next to it and get your book, letting the noises from the rain and the thumping of the washer fade away. It’s almost peaceful, yes, nothing to disturb you on this relaxing rainy day.

Suddenly the door flies open and a man completely drenched runs inside, out of breath. You lift your eyes from your book, a curious look on your face as this complete stranger tries to gather himself. He’s quite short, but still taller than you, you can see his muscles through his soaked shirt which makes you smile behind your cover. His hair is a mess, pitch black and stuck to his face. He takes his glasses off trying to clean them with his shirt which fails miserably and you can see the exasperation growing on his face. As he looks up your way his dark almond shaped hazelnut eyes catch yours and it dawns on you: you know this man. Well, you know him on the internet but you never met him in person! You didn’t even know he was in town!

 

You keep holding your book in front of your face, so your surprised expression is hidden. You hold his gaze for a moment as he puts his glasses back on.

“Um… sorry to bother you but, I kinda got caught in the rain, my clothes are wet and I… Forget it, I don’t even know what I’m asking for” he laughs nervously “I can’t ask a stranger for clothes!” He turns around to head back into the rain.

“Wait!”

You didn’t even think about what you were going to say, but you couldn’t let him go back like this! He turns around and you can see a glint of hope in his eyes.

“I’m already doing some laundry, maybe I could lend you some clothes while we clean yours? I mean I don’t know if anything I have will fit you but it’s better than going back in the rain right? Plus, you’ll get sick if you stay like this! I’m ________ by the way.” You spoke way too fast for your liking but his face lit up and he gave you the cutest of smiles.

“You would do that? That’s so nice of you thank you______! I’m Mark, nice to meet you!” He held out his hand to you and you got down from the machine to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, I love your channel by the way! Come on, my apartment is upstairs.”

“Really?! That’s great! I’ll be right behind you, lead the way.”

You could hear his shoes slouching full of water and dripping onto the steps. As you reached your door you ask him to leave his shoes outside for obvious reasons and then let him in.

“Wait here, I’ll bring you a towel and some clothes.” You say running to your room. “Hey which pajama pants would you like better? The Spiderman ones or the pink mustaches ones?”

“You have those? That’s awesome, I’ll take the ones from the charity livestream if that’s okay!”

You look through your closet looking for a shirt but clearly nothing was going to fit him! You took your dressing gown thinking it would help warming him up. You go back to him and you can see him shivering from the cold.

“Here, the bathroom is right there, go change and I’ll make you something hot to drink, is coffee okay?”

“Yeah, that would be nice, thank you.”

You watch him scoot to the bathroom before heading out to the kitchen to start the coffee. What do I do now? What do I say?? The house is a mess, I must look ridiculous… Oh god what will he think of me? You are so lost in your own thoughts you don’t hear him getting out of the bathroom.

“That is muuuch better, you have a nice place _______. “ He looks around taking small steps like a curious puppy. “Thanks again for having a stranger in your home.”

You quickly turn around to find him behind you; the dressing gown slightly opened showing his torso. *Keep your eyes up you dummy!* 

“It’s no problem really and to be honest you’re no stranger… Are the clothes okay? Do you need anything else? We will have to wait some time before I can send your clothes into the dryer and for your shoes to dry. I hope you don’t mind”

“It’s fine *atchoo* I don’t mind the wait, I’d rather stay here with you than go back outside with the rain!”

“I’ll get you a blanket, here’s your coffee, you can sit down on the couch. Would you like to play some games, watch a movie maybe? You need to rest or else you’ll get sick!”

You put the coffee in his hands and he sighs at the warming sensation. You go back to your room and get some blankets to make sure he was comfortable.

“That’s too much, you shouldn’t give yourself that much trouble________!”

“Don’t worry about it Mark, so what do you want to do?”

For a moment, he looks around the room, the couch, the blankets you brought, the cushions, then to your face. His smile grows wider and wider and you are almost scared to hear what he’s going to say at this point!

“…. let’s build… A BLANKET FORT!!!”

“What?! Really? I mean…”You were surprised that’s what he wanted to do, but at the same time… How long has it been since you build an actual blanket fort?

“It’s a great idea!! Let’s get to work, I’ll get everything we need, you can be in charge of the architecture.”

“Aye Aye captain!” He got up and started moving chairs and piling cushions. After a good hour, you had a decent fort in front of the TV. You cuddled inside with blankets and pillows and you spent the rest of the evening playing video games, occasionally interrupted by a tickle fight when he was winning too much…

“Your clothes are ready Mark, but if you want… You could stay longer…”

“Are you sure? I mean I’d love to stay and kick your ass some more!” He said with a smolder worthy of Flynn Rider.

“Oh it’s on big boy! You won’t get away that easy!”

He grabs your hand and pulls you close, gesturing you to sit between his legs. You do so without complaining and he wraps the both of you in a blanket. You smile to yourself feeling the heat coming from his body, his chest raising and falling as he breathes. You feel safe. He puts his chin on the top of your head and presses start.


End file.
